lledesdefisextremesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
One Ticket To Pain
After ending a selection of Tiffani for the competitor who will come back for second season, Our cast, plus 4 new contestants, are brought to the set of Ciné Défis Extrêmes . Their first challenge will be one of the hard race of their life, and we will make the teams. ''' Plot Upon arrival all the participants are called to go to the recording studio, since it's the first time they are here they will have to find it, but some explosives are hidden during the race and that can gonna leave a mark... the first 6 contestants to crose the line will be placed on Team A and the others in Team B . This Season, Johan will introduce a new Person Tiffany our Co-host. Cast Dialogue: '''Johan: Hey, It's been a long time! I'm your Host Johan, and this year where going to MOVIES WORLD! 12 castmates will join me here in this abandoned old film lot and will fight for 2 million Dollars this time! 42 days, 12 castmates, 2 Teams and 2 MILLION DOLLARS, Right here on Ciné Défis Extrêmes. *Opening Sequence* Johan: So, Meet our Cast! First You already knows her, Tiffani! Tiffani : Hello, Johan... Johan: Aren't you happy to be there, again ? Tiffani: Franckly, No! I already won last season, but my contrats say that I was obliged to come for season 2! Johan: Yeah, I love lawyers, ahaha, Next is Arturo! Arturo : Hi. Johan: So, nice to be back ? Arturo: I just hope this year wouldn't suck... Johan: Now Alice and Emma! Alice : Hello. Emma : Hey... Johan: So, you should be very angry to saw Alice, no ? Emma: No, we are not ennemies anymore we are back to friends, like before. Alice: I'm sure you think we well put Drama with our conflict of Last season but no way! Johan: Oh, TV is not what it used to be, anyway Here comes Dan! Dan : Hey there! Johan: Followed by Mariah! Mariah : Hello, Johan. Johan: So ? Mariah: I have to say that, This year I'm here to win because Arturo and me want to go to France, but we need this money! Johan: Oh ok, Maybe you will be eliminated first, you know ? Mariah: Hey! Johan: Ok, next is The little Nerd, Chris.P Chris.P : Hey, I'm so glad to be back! Johan: What's up Nerdy? Chris.P: That's not my name, Johan! Johan: I know, I just don't like your name, Then It's Malik. Malik : Hi guys, Tiffani, you look even more beautiful than last season you know ! Tiffani: Aww thanks Honey, *kiss Malik* Johan: Eww! STOP LOVING MORE HATING ! Chef: Like always ! Johan: Yeah, Chef ! So now meet our 4 new competitors. First, met Marissa ! Marissa : Hello, nice to meet you all... Johan: Ok, so what you think ? Marissa: Um, I'm here to win and not to make friends... Alice: I think I'll don't like the new girl! Mariah: Same for me... Johan: And now... Chef: We don't have time Johan! Johan: O.K, So here is Dexter, Ari and Junior,*push all of them of the bus*. Ari : HEY! That's hurt! Dexter : Where are my glasses ?! Junior : There, Budy! Dexter: Thanks, Mister. Junior: No probem. Can I help you ? Ari: How, thanks um ... Junior: My name is Junior. Ari: Ok Thanks Junior, mine's Ari. Johan: So, Since we are out of time the challenge will be tomorow! So , do you guys saw the trailers over there? Malik: Yes ? Johan: Go there and One is for the girls and one for the boys. I'll come to introduce the first challenge of the season tomorow. Ok ? All: Ok! *girls trailer* Marissa: Oh my, Those bed are way too heavy! Emma: Yeah, I have to agree... Alice: I guess Johan doesn't buy many things to make our comforts better. Ari: I am a big fan of You, I watched you last year, you are really cool girls! Mariah: Thanks! Tiffani: Same for you! Alice: What you think will be our first challenge this year ? Ari: Oh, Me, me ! Emma: Um, Yes ? Marissa: I think yous should not ask a girl who wear those things to sleep... Ari: What ? You don't like my pajamas ? Marissa: Um, Not really, you look like you take 10 pounds, but it's not my problem... Alice: Hey! We should be friends instead of Insulting, last season being ennemies not helped us in the competion. Emma: Yeah, I think we should be friends, at least we are girls. Marissa: The only friend I 'll have, will be in my alliance but for know I need to sleep. Good night... *Boys Trailer* Malik: Nice to so you again guys! Arturo: Same, Malik, but this year I'll let you no chance, man! haha. Malik: We will saw this, haha. Dan: Yep, I guess this year we will be all more competitive, but You know they're like not many chance we won Malik this year... Malik: Why ? Dan: Look. Last year I finished 3rd and you 2nd ... Chris.P: He's Right. Malik you have like 5% of chance to win, since you have been ranked really high. Malik: Hey! I don't trust your stupid probabilities, I know it will be hard but I have chances! Junior: You should stop fighting, Guys, We are 16 years old not 6. We should be more adult you know. Dexter: What Junior said is tottally true! Arturo: Yeah! I guess you're right, bro. Fighting is for little girls ! * The next morning* Marissa: Oh, That was the worst sleep I ever had! Tiffany: Hello, contestants ! Dan: Hi! Malik: Wait... WHO ARE YOU ?! Chef: She's the Co-host of Johan. Tiffani: Johan does have a co-host ? Tiffany: Yes he does Tiffani! and You can all call me Tiffany! Tiffani: Hey we have the same name ! Johan: YES! Mariah: Hey Johan, where were you ? Marissa: And Why you didn't introduced to us, The blond chick ?! Tiffany: Um, My name is Tiffani Ok ! Johan: Calm Down, Tiffani, and Marissa Shut up! Ari: Finnally... Marissa: *yell* What do you want, you ?! Ari: *afraid* Nothing, uh, uh ... Emma: Um, Please don't be mean to her she's nice ! Alice: You just sound like SKYLER, Marissa! *At Skyler home* Skyler: Hey?! *back at the show* Johan: So... This year first challeng will be a race. You'll all have to run to the Elimination area, but be carefull, some surprise's are hidden on the floor. Chris.P: What sort of surprise's ? Mariah: Hope it doesn't hurt ... Johan: That will be not that good for you, but REALLY FUNNY FOR ME ! Junior: But where is the elimination area ? Malik: It's the first day we are there so ... Johan: Um Tiffany ? Tiffany: You'll have to find the way by yourself, this wouldn't be fun if you already knows it. Johan: Thanks , Now GO ! Ari: But, can I ask you something ? Johan: Sure ? ''' Ari: We will not be in teams ? '''Johan: Oh the teams! You'll be but not for now. Ok? NOW GO !!! Dexter: *running* I'm not that good in sprots but I hope I wouldn't be last... Malik: You no, Nerdy yes! Dan: *Look at Chris.P* Chris.P: Just a little more, Oh ! *breathe* I just so can't do this Dan: Yeah ... Marissa: *Run Faster* Bye bye Guys ! Malik: Hey ?! Dan: How, i tought you were like those girls who are just proud of them self and can't run or do something by they self because they are to beautiful, cute , ot and surtenly to precious to do a physical challenge Cause it will broke her nails or Make her sweet on TV ! Arturo: WOW , THIS WAS THE LONGEST SENTENCE I'VE NEVER HEARD ! Dan: Hahaha ... Emma: Thanks Dan Now she have taken more and more advance ! Dan: Sorry ... *Few minutes after* Johan: And the first is MARISSA! ''' Marissa:*stop and breathe* Yay! Nice to be first! '''Johan: Then It comes Arturo and Malik. Malik: SHE ARRIVED FIRST ?! Johan: Yep! and You'll be on the same team! Arturo: Uh ? Marissa: What ?! Johan: Yes the running challenge was just to make the teams, Oh and here comes ... DEXTER ?! Dexter: I MADE IT ! Arturo: Wow, Dexter your even more strong I tought you was, Bro! Dexter: Thanks Arturo. Marissa: Am I the only girl or what ?! Johan: Not for much longer cause here comes Ari! Ari: Yes ! Oh that was hard! Marissa: Nooo ! Not her in my team ! Ari: Where on the same team ? Johan: Yes, haha ! Ari and Marissa: Nooooo ! Johan: Mariah and Tiffani ! Tiffani: So who won ? Johan: Nobody it was just to make the teams, since you and Mariah are tied, I'll use the alphabetic order. Arturo: So Mariah is with us ? Tiffany: Yes she will be on your team Arturo, Tiffani you will be on Team B Now we will wait for your team mates. Arturo: Cool, That rocks Babe! Tiffani: Ok. Johan: I saw Junior ! Junior: Finnally ! Johan: Your on Team B with Tiffani, And here comes Dan. Tiffany: Team B, Dan! Dan: ok. Johan: Alice and Emma, Team B ! Alice: At least we are not the last ! Chris.P: Am I first ? All: NO YOU ARE THE LAST ! Marissa: It's like 3 hours we are waiting ! Malik: Hope you have a good reason ! Chris.P Like always, and no I just suck in sports... Johan: So Team A since Marissa arrived first You won a G.P.S it will be good for the next challenge, and since nobody get hurt by the bombs I'll blown all of them just now ! *push the button* *BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM* Johan: NOOOOOOOOO MY HOT TUB ?! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UNDER THE CONTESTANTS ! Chef: *Laugh* Johan: You're gonna pay! Chef: Talking of paying where is my money for season, uh ? ! Johan: Oh .... Tiffany: Anyway, You want more Drama, more action and more Challenges ? Stay tooned for a new episode comming soon of Ciné Défis Extrêmes! ''' Chef: That was not that bad! '''Tiffany: Thanks, Chef! Johan:* glares* Gallery MAriah_walks_oput.png|Mariah arriving. Chris.Parriving.png|Chris.P is happy to come back. Ciné Défis Extrêmes group photo.png|The cast have their Group Photo. Marissaandari.png|Ari want to answer to Alice question, but Marissa tell Alice that she shoul not let a girl who wear like that answered. WOW.png|Malik along with Marissa can't believe that Dexter already cross the line. Tiffanycloseup.png|Tiffany sign off with an happy Malik and Marissa. Catégorie:Ciné Défis Extrêmes Catégorie:Ciné Défis Extrêmes Episodes